Os Três Juizes do Inferno
by Leona-EBM
Summary: No meio da tediosa rotina, os juizes procuram alguma forma de passar o tempo, enquanto Lorde Hades não retorna ao seu trono. Minos, Aiacos e Radamanthys vão descobrir que sozinhos podem ter mais entretenimento do que com qualquer outro. Dark Lemon. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Por Leona-EBM

**Os Três Juizes do Inferno**

**Parte I**

Lá estavam os dois juizes andando lentamente pelos terrenos infrutíferos do inferno. Eles estavam fazendo a patrulha rotineira. Hades não havia retornado ao seu trono e tão pouco despertado ainda. Não havia muita função para os espectros, então apenas protegiam os domínios da morte e aguardavam.

Minos e Aiacos estavam sempre juntos. Na verdade não havia motivo para dois juizes fazerem a patrulha juntos, um deles era suficiente para dar conta de qualquer problema, mas por motivo de afinidade eles estavam sempre juntos.

O clima pacífico foi rompido por uma rebelião que estava acontecendo num dos infernos. Eles estavam se dirigindo para o local com passos rápidos e quando chegaram acabaram por encontrar alguns espectros tentando conter as almas sofredoras de tentarem sair de suas covas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou Aiacos a um dos espectros, que se aproximou, explicando o que estava acontecendo.

- Alguma coisa para nós fazermos finalmente. – falou Minos com um sorriso carregado de arrogância, empurrando o espectro inferior para o lado, jogando-o contra o chão duro enquanto passava junto a Aiacos.

- Você está entediado, Minos?

- Bastante.

- Tente procurar alguma coisa para fazer, pois não será tão cedo que nosso mestre retornará.

- Eu pretendo fazer algo em breve. – disse com um leve sorriso.

- Mesmo? O que pretende fazer para acabar com o tédio?

- Você verá Aiacos, você verá. Será bem prazeroso e divertido, creio que você gostará também.

- Ah, é mesmo? Então me conte depois. – comentou com descaso.

Minos suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, não entendendo como Aiacos poderia ser tão ingênuo quanto as suas intenções para com ele.

Os juizes cuidaram de toda a confusão, trazendo a paz à prisão. Quando saíram, eles olharam para os espectros que os veneravam, agradecendo pela ajuda.

Um dos espectros que tinha a simpatia de Aiacos se aproximou com um leve sorriso, comentando alguma coisa. Aiacos lhe deu atenção, parando com as mãos na cintura, observando o menor lhe falar sobre algumas coisas que o divertiram.

O espectro tocou no ombro de Aiacos, enquanto ambos riam. Aquela situação era um pouco incomum entre um espectro e um juiz, mas não era tão absurda, afinal muito deles se conheciam por estarem lutando pelo mesmo objetivo por muitos anos.

- Vamos Aiacos! – falou Minos.

- Ah, eu já vou. Pode ir indo na frente, Minos.

O mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo e foi se aproximando lentamente, enquanto encarava o sorriso simpático de Aiacos a um espectro qualquer. Aquilo o deixou enciumado, era notável o seu sentimento pelo juiz mais novo. Apenas Aiacos que ainda não havia notado.

Minos tocou na ombreira de Aiacos, chamando sua atenção. Eles se olharam por um minuto e Aiacos resolveu se despedir do seu colega com um aceno na cabeça e se afastar junto a Minos.

- Parece irritado, Minos.

- Não gostei daquele espectro se aproximando de você. Quem era ele?

- Um colega meu. Não se preocupe, ele não faltou com o respeito a um juiz, Minos. – falou com um leve sorriso.

Minos revirou os olhos diante aquela resposta e contou mentalmente até dez, para não perder a paciência. Como Aiacos não percebia suas intenções? Ele só podia se fingir de desligado.

- Aiacos, eu gostaria que viesse aos meus aposentos quando terminarmos a patrulha hoje.

- Por quê?

- Eu gostaria de um pouco de companhia.

- Você parece estar realmente impaciente nesses tempos, Minos.

- Sim, o tédio está me deixando de mau humor.

- Como quiser. Mais tarde eu passo por lá, agora eu preciso ir cuidar de alguns assuntos a mando Senhorita Pandora.

Minos viu seu amigo se afastar aos poucos até sumir de sua visão. Ele sorriu internamente com seus planos para mais tarde e voltou aos seus serviços. E não demorou para as horas passarem.

No seu quarto, Minos estava vestindo roupas normais, tecido de algodão que descia por seu corpo numa grande camisa que estava com os botões abertos, as suas pernas eram cobertas por uma calça de alfaiataria. Ele esperava por Aiacos, enquanto bebia um pouco de vinho e sua alegria foi ouvir os passos do seu companheiro se aproximarem pelo corredor.

Aiacos mal bateu na porta e essa já havia sido aberta pelo seu anfitrião. Diferente de Minos, o mais novo ainda usava sua armadura, ele havia direto de seus afazeres para entreter um pouco o outro. Quando entrou, logo foi convidado a se sentar à mesa e uma taça de vinho cheia lhe foi entregue.

- Estava até agora atendendo os pedidos da senhorita Pandora?

- Sim. – respondeu, enquanto movia sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, alongando seu pescoço.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo conversando e logo a garrafa de vinho estava vazia. Minos sorria internamente ao ver os olhos vermelhos do mais novo. Aiacos não conseguia beber muito e já ficava bêbado, ele mesmo admitia que não tinha resistência para a bebida.

- Eu vou pegar um bom whisky para bebermos.

- Acho melhor não, Minos.

- Amanhã não teremos afazeres logo cedo, portanto não tem problema. – disse, enquanto pegava a garrafa no armário. Quando voltou, ele sorriu para Aiacos que massageava suas têmporas, desejando que sua cabeça não começasse a doer.

Dois copos pesados de cristal foram cheios com a bebida. Aiacos gostava do cheiro do whisky, sua bebida favorita, mas ele bebia com moderação, pois sabia que poderia cair como um qualquer no chão se abusasse.

Certo, Aiacos sabia que não devia beber tanto e agora sentia que havia cometido mais uma vez outro erro. Ele olhou para o seu copo que estava ficando incerto demais, ora ele estava num lugar, ora estava no outro, na verdade estava perdendo um pouco de sua sanidade.

- Você está bem, Aiacos?

- Não devia beber tanto. Você sabe que eu não sou forte para bebida.

- Claro que eu sei. – sorriu – Venha Aiacos, eu vou te ajudar a se levantar.

- Acho melhor eu ficar sentado.

- Claro que não, levante. Você se sentirá melhor.

- Minos... não seria ao contrário? Eu prefiro ficar sentado. A não ser que queira descansar, assim eu voltarei ao meu quarto.

- Você fará muito barulho andando pelos corredores com essa armadura do jeito que está.

- Por isso vou esperar um pouco.

Minos se ergueu, indo até o mais novo, puxando-o pelo braço até que Aiacos se levantasse. Ele o ajudou a ir até a grande cama de casal que ficava num outro cômodo. Quando entraram no quarto, Aiacos se sentou no colchão macio, sendo acompanhado por Minos, que agora passava a mão por sua cabeça.

- O que está fazendo, Minos?

- Apenas mexendo no seu cabelo.

- Pare com isso. – pediu, dando um tapa na mão do mais velho.

- Sabe, Aiacos. Eu acho que poderíamos ter dias mais agitados nesse lugar.

- E como pretende fazer isso?

Os dedos compridos de Minos se moveram lentamente, fazendo o seu cosmo dançar por seus dedos e assim as linhas de sua técnica da marionete começaram a se prender no corpo de Aiacos, a quem poderia controlar sem nenhum problema e como ele estava bêbado, seria muito difícil para o mais novo notar o que estava acontecendo.

Aiacos moveu a cabeça e seu tronco na direção de Minos, sem notar que seus movimentos eram totalmente controlado. Ele estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos e só foi acordar quando se encontrou com os lábios próximos aos de Minos.

- O que está fazendo Aiacos? – indagou Minos, fingindo surpresa.

- Eu... eu...

- Quer me beijar?

- Não! Não! Não é isso... eu estou tonto, não é isso.

- Se você quiser, para mim tudo bem, Aiacos. – falou, passando a mão pelo queixo quadrado puxando de encontro a sua boca, batendo seus lábios macios contra os de Aiacos, abrindo lentamente sua boca para então enfiar sua língua habilmente para sua cavidade, sentindo o sabor que sempre ansiou. Aiacos suspirou e tentou ir para trás, mas não entendeu o motivo de seu corpo não obedecer e não ficou tentando pensar, pois sua cabeça doía.

As mãos de Minos desceram pelo peito de metal, amaldiçoando aquela armadura que cobria o corpo de Aiacos. Os dedos foram até seu pescoço, para poder sentir um pouco do calor de sua pele, tentando se acalmar com a irritação de não poder ver aquele corpo como desejava. A parte interna da coxa não havia a proteção dar armadura e o próximo passo foi levar as mãos ansiosas até o local, onde podia ficar mais próximo ao pênis adormecido do mais novo.

- Mi... Minos... – O chamou com o rosto rubro.

Minos moveu seus dedos atrás da cabeça do menor para que não visse as linhas da marionete saindo da ponta de suas unhas. E assim moveu os braços de Aiacos para que fechassem na sua cintura, abraçando-o.

- Quer mais contato, Aiacos? – Minos indagou. – Não sabia que queria tanto isso. Mas se é isso, eu vou te satisfazer.

Aiacos sentiu seu peito pesar, ele não conseguia explicar o que estava acontecendo. Não queria que as coisas fossem por aquele caminho e quando sentiu a mão de Minos apertar o seu membro, ele teve a certeza que deveria acabar com tudo aquilo antes que cometesse um erro. Com muita concentração, ele fechou os olhos e se afastou de Minos que parou de usar sua técnica da marionete.

- Minos... eu não sei o que... aconteceu. Desculpe-me.

- Claro. – sorriu com um ar decepcionado. – Mas eu acho que podemos fazer isso mais vezes, não acha?

- Co-como? – indagou com assombração, sentindo sua mente começar a funcionar novamente. Aquela situação era demasiada estranha, mas agora podia entender que Minos simplesmente o manipulou aquilo com a bebida e depois por trazê-lo até sua cama.

- Pode se deitar, Aiacos. Eu sei que está cansado.

Aiacos se ergueu num impulso, tocando na testa suada. Ele ignorou os chamados de Minos e saiu do quarto, esbarrando nos móveis, indo diretamente a porta e num novo impulso saiu, fugindo das mãos de Minos que quase o puxaram novamente para dentro. Felizmente no corredor estava Radamanthys que caminhava até Aiacos.

- Você está bêbado, Aiacos? – indagou Radamanthys com certa surpresa.

- Radamanthys, por favor, não diga nada. – pediu com agastamento, enquanto caminhava até o seu quarto que ficava alguns corredores à frente.

Quando chegou no seu quarto, Aiacos retirou sua armadura e caiu na sua cama, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Ele passou a mão por seus lábios e depois levou até seu membro, sentindo o pênis duro e ereto.

- "Maldição! Minos... você...".

Depois desse episódio, Aiacos fez o possível para não encontrar mais o outro juiz. Mesmo que fizessem o mesmo tipo de trabalho, o mais novo sempre se afastava quando sentia o cosmo de Minos se aproximando. Algumas vezes tratou de ficar com Radamanthys quando Minos se aproximava para impossibilitar qualquer diálogo atípico entre eles.

E assim conseguiu evitá-lo por uma semana.

Aiacos estava sentado no meio daquelas ruínas, sendo envolto pelo seu nublado, onde era banhado por tons vermelhos. Não havia luz do sol naquele mundo, nada que pudesse lhe dar uma clara visão dos caminhos que percorria. Por todos os cantos havia os portões das prisões, onde guardava os infernos que os humanos estavam a sofrer após a morte.

- O que tanto pensa, Aiacos?

O espectro olhou para sua direita, encontrando a silhueta conhecida de Minos que vinha se aproximando lentamente, deixando os cabelos prateados balançarem-se com o andar, pois ali não existia vento. Quando os dois juizes ficaram lado-a-lado, o mais novo, Aiacos apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não pensa em nada?

- Não.

- Por que está aqui?

- Onde poderia estar? – indagou com impaciência.

- No meu quarto.

- O que quer agora, Minos!? – indagou num grito carregado de raiva e euforia.

- Por que está tão afastado? Eu estou te procurando faz tempo. Está se escondendo de mim por acaso?

- O mundo não gira ao seu redor. – falou com certa irritação.

Aiacos ergueu-se, olhando de soslaio para o outro juiz que lhe exibia um sorriso provocante. Desde que se envolveu com o cavaleiro mais velho a sua vida havia se tornado um verdadeiro inferno, por mais irônico que pudesse ser. Eles sempre foram companheiros, pois o trabalho os aproximava, todavia não havia notado as intenções maliciosas do outro para com sua pessoa até a semana passada.

- Não seja infantil, Aiacos. Desde que nós ficamos há alguns dias você tem fugido de mim.

- Não ficamos coisa nenhuma. Tire essa idéia da sua cabeça. – falou com irritação, começando a caminhar para longe de Minos que o olhava com indignação.

- Vai negar agora?

E uma discussão começou a surgir entre os dois juizes. Eles estão tão entretidos nos seus assuntos que não notaram a aproximação do terceiro juiz. Radamanthys estava observando-os ao longe, não acreditando que seus companheiros estavam quase se pegando pelo pescoço.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou o louro, com um tom autoritário.

Quando Aiacos e Minos lhe deram atenção a discussão teve o seu término. Aiacos bufou e se afastou com passos pesados, sendo observado pelos outros dois juizes.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Minos?

- Nada que você deva se preocupar, Radamanthys. – falou com irritação, caminhando na mesma direção que Aiacos.

Radamanthys exibiu um meio sorriso quando Minos lhe virou completamente de costas, divertindo-se internamente com a situação. Ele sabia exatamente o que deveria estar acontecendo, pois sempre foi muito claro o sentimento de Minos com relação ao outro juiz.

Ao longe Aiacos estava entrando no castelo, almejando entrar no seu quarto e ali ficar até que pudesse se acalmar, todavia já sentia o cosmos de Minos se aproximando.

- "Ele não vai me deixar em paz. O que ele vai querer afinal?" – pensava com grande impaciência, sem contar que no fundo de seu âmago estava com medo de confrontá-lo. – "Nós trocamos um beijo, um único beijo e um grande erro. O que mais ele quer?".

Aiacos passou por um extenso corredor, onde um tapete cor de sangue cobria o piso frio, enfeitando o lugar tão mórbido junto aos quadros de demônios que estavam pendurados a parede de concreto. As velas quase se apagaram quando Aiacos passou com o passo apressado, por fim ele entrou no seu quarto, batendo a porta com força.

O juiz sentou-se à uma mesa de mogno antiga, onde tinha uma garrafa de whisky. Ele ficou olhando para o seu copo vazio e sem pensar duas vezes o encheu, olhando para o líquido cobreado, analisando-o atenciosamente antes de bebê-lo. Ele ergueu o copo aos lábios secos e sentiu o álcool adentrar, acalmando seus dragões internos assim que sua garganta queimou pela composição da bebida.

Duas batidas na porta foram o suficiente para Aiacos praguejar. Ele ouviu a voz de Minos e seus pelos se arrepiaram.

- Vá embora!

- Não seja infantil. Eu quero falar com você.

- E eu não quero. Saia daqui Minos, antes que eu...

- Antes que o quê?

- Antes que eu coloque um fim indesejável a você.

A risada de Minos deixou Aiacos ainda mais contrariado. Quem aquele juiz pensava que era para começar a lhe importunar daquele jeito? Havia dado um beijo nele, tinha que admitir que foi dominado por uma atmosfera atípica na semana passada e se permitiu a tal ato, mas não queria repeti-lo. Será que ele não poderia dizer que foi um erro e Minos se afastar?

Um tempo se passou e a situação era a mesma. As batidas na porta continuavam. Aiacos ergueu-se, derrubando a cadeira no chão, puxando a maçaneta de metal num único impulso, quase arrancando a porta para fora dos eixos escuros. Minos entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele com um leve sorriso de vitória.

Aiacos era um ano mais novo que os demais juizes, mas parecia ser bem mais novo pelo seu temperamento e jeito de falar. Desde que ele havia sido designado para ser um juiz, Radamanthys e Minos ficaram inquietos, não conseguindo aceitá-lo, mas após ver a força de seu cosmo, eles acabaram por lhe aceitar.

Eles ficaram parados na frente do outro. Aiacos foi para um canto, encostando-se a parede com os braços cruzados, enquanto Minos ia até a cadeira que estava derrubada, erguendo-a com paciência para depois se sentar.

- Acho que podemos conversar melhor aqui.

- O que tanto quer falar? Eu já não deixei claro que não quero nenhuma relação com você?

- Não, não deixou – sorriu. – Eu posso saber o motivo dessa decisão?

- E agora eu tenho que ficar me explicando para você?

- Eu não vou desistir facilmente. Por que não se deita comigo apenas uma vez? – indagou, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos prateados.

Aquela pergunta fez Aiacos tremer internamente. As intenções do outro espectro estavam além de sua imaginação. Por um momento ficou sem fala, deixando apenas os lábios entreabertos, e assim sem querer ia seduzindo ainda mais o outro juiz que amava aquele ar inocente e abalado do mais novo.

- Isso... isso não vai mudar em nada minha decisão.

- Oh! Mesmo?

- Sim.

- Então tanto faz se deitar ou não comigo. A sua decisão vai ser a mesma?

- Eu irei odiá-lo mais do que agora. – falou com firmeza. – Agora já chega, Minos. Saia daqui.

Minos se ergueu para o assombro de Aiacos que tentou equivocadamente dar um passo para trás, mas apenas sentiu suas costas baterem com mais força contra a parede. O outro juiz riu baixinho, provocando-o ainda mais. E num piscar de olhos estava na frente de Aiacos, pressionando-o contra as rochas.

- O que tanto teme? Acha que vou machucá-lo?

- Eu não tenho medo de você!

A mão direita do mais velho tocou no rosto de Aiacos, resvalando seus dedos até uma mecha azulada, sentindo sua textura macia com muito prazer. Ele sempre tocou demais no corpo do outro, de forma companheira, sem mostrar suas verdadeiras intenções, todavia a farsa havia acabado. Agora queria sentir o corpo do outro sem nenhum fingimento.

- Por que não pode me aceitar?

- Acha que eu não ia perceber que me manipulou daquela vez?

- Sim, eu saberia que perceberia. – disse com um sorriso ainda maior nos lábios, enquanto olhava para Aiacos que era ligeiramente maior que ele. – Mas você ficou excitado. Minha manipulação foi mover seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, mas a sua língua se moveu com a minha por vontade própria e seu membro ficou bem rijo quando eu toquei.

Aiacos ficou com a face vermelha ao ouvir aquilo, ele não conseguiu evitar abaixar os olhos como se fosse uma criança sendo repreendida por Minos. O mais velho passou a mão pelo peito metálico.

- Por que não tira essa vestimenta e me mostra que eu não preciso de uma marionete.

- O que quer comigo afinal?

- Você, oras! Não fui claro? Acho que deveria ter sido mais claro, então. Você é muito inocente, Aiacos. Eu te desejo há muito tempo, eu já afastei Radamanthys de você quando vocês estavam mais próximos e qualquer outro espectro. Eu quero seu corpo, sua alma e sua atenção. – disse calmamente – Eu fui suficientemente claro agora?

- A-acho que sim.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim, eu não vou te fazer nenhum mal. Ao contrário, a partir de hoje eu te protegerei sempre que necessário e te ajudarei no que precisar, Aiacos.

- Não aja como se eu fosse um brinquedo frágil, Minos!

- Você sempre acha que eu te vejo como algo frágil, isso não é verdade, Aiacos. Se eu pensasse assim, eu já o teria tomado há muito tempo.

- Como se eu fosse deixar! – bufou.

- Ainda está resistindo? Não fique com vergonha. Diga-me, Aiacos. Por acaso você já ficou com alguém antes?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

Minos riu divertidamente, passando a mão pelo pescoço vulnerável de Aiacos, apertando levemente sua carne.

- Que bonitinho, você é mais inocente que eu pensava. Por acaso aquele foi seu primeiro beijo?

Aiacos fez a menção de se afastar e aquele foi seu erro, pois Minos estava sendo bondoso demais nesse meio tempo em apenas lhe pressionar contra a parede. Dessa vez as mãos do mais velho fecharam-se na cintura fina e o jogou contra o concreto com mais força, fazendo Aiacos bater a cabeça e gemer baixinho. A estrutura tremeu levemente e Aiacos deixou seu corpo escorregar um pouco, ajoelhando-se no piso frio. Não havia sido um simples empurrão, mas um grande tranco aliado ao cosmos de Minos que o derrubou.

Se tinha uma coisa que Minos não possuía, essa era com certeza a delicadeza e sutileza. Ele fechou sua mão nos cabelos azulados e puxou a cabeça de Aiacos para cima, admirando o rosto suado que se contorcia em dor.

- Não me obrigue a feri-lo, Aiacos. Você está sendo insistente demais, eu já decidi que você é meu. Não há muita coisa que você possa fazer. Diferentemente de Radamanthys e eu, você é bem mais fraco e imaturo.

- Então me mate!

Minos balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios secos. Ele começou a andar pelo quarto, puxando o seu anfitrião pelos cabelos até o outro cômodo que era igual ao seu na sua arquitetura, por isso sabia por onde seguir. Quando entraram no quarto, tratou de jogar o corpo de Aiacos na cama.

- Minos se você se aproximar eu juro que vou... – interrompeu a sua fala ao ver as mãos de Minos se moverem para começar a manipular o seu corpo. – Ah... Minos... meu... meu corpo... não me obedece!

As linhas invisíveis começaram a moverem o corpo de Aiacos à vontade de seu mestre. Aos poucos Aiacos ia retirando sua armadura contra sua própria vontade, tentando resistir àquela técnica diabólica. Internamente desejava jamais ser inimigo de Minos.

Agora Aiacos estava vestindo uma calça e uma camiseta azul marinho que era um pouco comprida, chegando a cobrir parte de suas coxas. Ele ficou sentado na cama e aos poucos sua mão foi a barra da camiseta, retirando-a lentamente, mostrando seu físico perfeito para os olhos dourados de Minos. Quando retirou a sua calça, Aiacos se constrangeu, não acreditando que sofreria tamanha humilhação, mesmo sendo um dos três juizes.

Quando a última peça de roupa foi tirada, Aiacos se levantou, mostrando sua nudez para Minos que o olhava dos pés a cabeça sem nenhum pudor, parando nas suas genitais por um bom momento, já imaginando o que faria com o mais novo.

- Por que não se excita para eu ver?

- Nunca! Está louco?! Solte-me agora mesmo, Minos!

- Não grite tanto. Eu ainda nem comecei com você.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Aiacos engolir em seco. Minos puxou uma poltrona que estava num canto e se sentou na mesma, acomodando-se confortavelmente, para depois voltar a mover seus dedos, exercendo sua manipulação de novo. Agora Aiacos levava sua mão direita até seu membro, tocando-se lentamente, começando a massagear-se vagarosamente enquanto tentava a todo custo não sentir prazer diante daquilo.

- Não se reprima, Aiacos.

- Por favor... pare com isso.

- Eu paro quando você aceitar os meus sentimentos.

- Isso... nunca!

- Então será assim até você entender que não terá outra maneira. – sorriu de modo sádico, continuando a comandar Aiacos.

A masturbação estava começando a dar o efeito esperado. Aiacos conseguiu ergueu a cabeça e mordeu seus lábios para conter o gemido baixo quando seus próprios dedos lhe apertaram a glande com mais intensidade. Todavia Minos queria ver seu rosto mergulhado no prazer e logo moveu suas linhas, fazendo Aiacos ficar com o rosto parado na sua direção.

- Você é muito sexy, não deveria ficar com vergonha. Eu estou excitado só em te ver desse jeito.

- Minos... por favor...

Os pedidos baixos juntamente com os lábios trêmulos de Aiacos apenas aumentavam o desejo de Minos que sentia seu baixo ventre arder diante àquela cena. Ele estreitou seu olhar e deu mais força ao movimento, vendo Aiacos se masturbar com maior destreza e agilidade, levando o seu corpo a um estado de torpor.

O suor escorria pelos músculos definidos, as madeixas grudavam nas costas e no rosto do mais novo, que tremia em leves espasmos que iam aumentando seu ritmo à medida que o orgasmo ia se aproximando. Na cabeça do membro algumas gotículas começavam a aparecer, lambuzando os dedos próximos à glande. Aiacos encolheu sua barriga, mostrando os ossos de sua costela quando um forte espasmo o assolou.

- Vamos Aiacos... está quase lá. – disse perdido no prazer de assistir aquela cena.

Os gemidos de Aiacos eram reprimidos, mas não deixavam de soar como música aos ouvidos de Minos. Num espasmo mais forte Aiacos não conseguiu segurar sua voz, permitindo um gemido tímido e longo preencher o aposento enquanto suas mãos se lambuzavam com o seu próprio sêmen.

Aiacos estava ofegante, olhando de soslaio para Minos, constrangendo-se com o resultado final daquela manipulação. Todavia Minos não parou, ele comandou Aiacos para se sentar na cama com as pernas abertas, fazendo com que os seus dois pés ficassem em cima do colchão, deixando os joelhos flexionados e abertos, dando total visão de todo seu corpo ao mais velho.

- Já chega... Minos... – pediu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, não agüentando mais aquela humilhação.

- Você que pediu por isso, Aiacos. – falou baixinho, com os olhos nublados de prazer, ele mesmo não conseguia parar com o que fazia. Aiacos era maravilhoso de todos os jeitos, tanto lutando numa batalha, mostrando ser um cavaleiro impiedoso, quanto humilhado numa cama, implorando por perdão.

A mão de Aiacos voltou a tocar no seu membro e voltar a massageá-lo com mais intensidade dessa vez.

- De novo? Minos, por favor!

- Vamos fazer algo diferente, então. Essa visão está me deixando com novas idéias.

A mão direita de Aiacos resvalou por todo seu peito até chegar abaixo de seu pênis, no meio de suas nádegas.

- Mi-Minos!

- Coloque um dedo para eu ver você se abrindo para mim, Aiacos.

- Não! Não se atreva! – gritou enfurecido.

- Agora eu vi que ficou realmente bravo. Mas não vai doer nada, você está bem excitado com isso.

Aiacos olhava para baixo, vendo sua mão trêmula chegar até o meio das suas nádegas, enquanto sua outra mão ia para trás, para que ele ficasse com o corpo levemente inclinado para trás, assim daria uma visão melhor do que estava fazendo para o seu telespectador.

O dedo do meio de Aiacos parou na sua entrada, tocando-a lentamente. Ele prendeu sua respiração quando começou a sentir o seu próprio dedo invadindo-o languidamente. Aquilo doía por mais delicado que estivesse sendo feito. Aiacos tentava se livrar daquela manipulação, mas de nada adiantava.

- Se continuar a resistir eu vou fazer você enfiar de uma vez, Aiacos! – falou num tom severo.

Mesmo diante daquele aviso Aiacos tentava a todo custo parar seus movimentos e aquele foi seu erro. Minos estreitou seu olhar e fez um comando mais brusco, fazendo com que Aiacos enfiasse o seu dedo de uma única vez, entrando por completo, causando dor a ele mesmo.

- Minos... pare... por favor, pare!

Minos suspirou e se ergueu da poltrona, indo até o mais novo que estava com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Ele tocou na sua bochecha úmida e depois levou a mão aos lábios, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas. Num simples gesto ele parou de movimentar o corpo de Aiacos que caiu deitado na cama, derrotado.

- Aiacos, olhe para mim.

- Vá embora, por favor.

- Olhe para mim. – pediu num tom mais firme, sendo obedecido. Os olhos azulados lhe observavam com atenção. – Bom garoto. Eu vou embora agora, amanhã eu voltarei e quero que você esteja mais dócil ou então não serei tão bom com você.

- Co-como!?

- Espero que esteja pronto nessa cama para me receber, Aiacos. Eu não quero manipulá-lo nesse ponto.

- E acha que eu estarei fazendo algo por vontade própria!? – indagou num grito furioso, sentando-se na cama.

- Então eu posso continuar com o que estou fazendo aqui.

Aiacos se arrependeu. Ele poderia ficar quieto e esperar Minos sair para que no dia seguinte estivesse preparado para enfrentá-lo, mas aquela situação lhe era desfavorável no momento.

O corpo de Aiacos novamente foi preso e ele foi forçado a se deitar na cama. Agora ele via Minos retirando suas roupas e aquilo lhe deixou num estado de pânico. Todavia não tinha a quem recorrer e seria humilhação demais gritar por socorro. Não queria que ninguém visse aquela cena.

A nudez de Minos o alertou para o que viria. O mais velho ajoelhou na frente das pernas de Aiacos até que ele deixou seu corpo deitar em cima do peito agitado do mais novo. Minos não perdeu um segundo sequer, ele já começou a devorar aquela boca úmida, deixando sua língua passar por todos os cantos e seus lábios chuparem a pele.

Os dedos de Minos apertavam a carne do outro com toda força, deixando marcas vermelhas que logo ficariam roxas. Quando chegou nas coxas de Aiacos, Minos pareceu enlouquecer, cravando suas unhas na região, cortando sua pele, causando dor ao mais novo que gemia entre o beijo esmagador.

Uma bofetada foi desferida contra uma nádega de Aiacos que gemeu de susto e dor. Seus cabelos da nuca foram puxados para trás, deixando todo seu pescoço para o bel prazer do mais velho, que começou a chupá-lo e lambê-lo.

- Quer ficar nessa posição ou de quatro para mim, Aiacos? – indagou próximo ao seu ouvido, enquanto mordia sua orelha.

- Minos...

- Responda. Se não escolher, eu vou fazer isso por você.

- Por favor, Minos... não faça isso comigo.

- Não tente me enrolar, Aiacos. Responda logo. – pediu, parando com o que fazia, para olhá-lo com atenção.

- Minos... vamos tentar conversar.

- Não! – riu baixinho com aquele pedido. – Acho que já conversamos e decidimos as coisas. O que estou fazendo agora é resultado da nossa conversa.

- Então me dê um tempo para pensar.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Você por acaso gosta de mim? Se preocupa comigo?

- Hum... Que pergunta mais inconveniente, não é mesmo? Esse tipo de coisa não pode ser perguntado, Aiacos. Você está invadindo meus sentimentos.

- E o que você acha que está fazendo agora!?

- Invadindo seu corpo. Isso é bem diferente! – disse com um sorriso cínico.

- Então está fazendo isso apenas por prazer?

- Como você é esperto!

Aquela resposta pareceu esmigalhar qualquer sentimento que havia dentro de Aiacos. Minos não o via como um companheiro, como um amigo que lutava por causas comuns. Ele era apenas um brinquedo em suas mãos, uma pessoa que desejava possuir.

O brilho no olhar de Aiacos morreu com aquela resposta e Minos percebeu. Ele virou Aiacos de bruços facilmente, sentindo o corpo mole do outro juiz que parou de resistir finalmente.

- Isso mesmo, Aiacos. Assim é bem melhor – sussurrou. – Eu vou fazer você sentir muito prazer, mas vai doer nas primeiras vezes já que você é tão puro. Eu nunca pensei que alguém tão bonito como você fosse virgem ainda. E pensar que nem seu mestre e nem seus companheiros de treino nunca te tocaram, eles eram grandes idiotas.

Enquanto falava, Minos pegava seu próprio membro que há tempos encontrava-se duro e ereto, pronto para ser usado como bem entendesse. Ele abriu as pernas de Aiacos que estava com os ombros encostados diretamente no colchão, deixando sua cabeça afundada nos lençóis como se fosse um corpo sem vida.

Aos poucos a cabeça daquele membro começou a pedir espaço, entrando lentamente. Aiacos por sua vez não conseguiu se manter indiferente, ele agarrou-se nos lençóis, enquanto seus dentes estavam cerrado, tentando agüentar aquele tranco. Minos passava a mão por sua coxa, acarinhando-a enquanto continuava a entrar.

- Se... você fosse meu companheiro de treino... eu ia... fazer isso todos os dias com você, Aiacos. – Dizia com uma voz doce, enquanto movia seu quadril para frente e para trás, indo com suavidade contra o corpo trêmulo. – Você ia ver como... eu entraria agora... facilmente. Mas logo... seu corpo vai se acostumar. Você verá daqui uns dias... como será mais... gostoso! – disse a última frase com um tom elevado, movendo-se com mais agilidade contra o mais novo que gritou.

O grande falo entrou por completo para o alívio de Minos que não desejava sair dali tão cedo. Ele deu um tapa energético numa das nádegas e fechou suas mãos no quadril de Aiacos e assim começou a puxá-lo e empurrá-lo, enquanto seu quadril também se movimentava contrário os movimentos do corpo de Aiacos, dando mais ritmo a penetração.

- Ah... você, um juiz, completamente entregue e de quatro para mim, que humilhação, Aiacos. Não se preocupe, ninguém vai saber disso. – riu baixinho. – Não vou deixar ninguém rir de você, também. Você será meu putinho em segredo, tudo bem? Hein, Aiacos? Tudo bem?

Aiacos sentiu um tranco maior e seus cabelos serem puxados com força para trás.

- Me responda, Aiacos.

- O quê!?

- Está tudo bem em ser meu puto?

- Nun... nunca!

- Ah, resposta errada! – riu alto, dando outro tapa contra a sua nádega, voltando à penetração mais forte e ágil. Minos mordia seu lábio inferior, gemendo baixinho, deliciando-se com tudo que fazia, satisfazendo-se ao saber que estava tendo o corpo daquele que tanto desejava. – Mais uma vez, Aiacos. Diga que é meu!

- Não!

A mão de Minos fechou com mais força nas madeixas azuladas, arrancando alguns fios, enquanto sua penetração continuava com a mesma intensidade.

- Diga!

- Por... favor, Minos!

- Não é isso que eu quero ouvir. Eu vou te dividir ao meio se não dizer!

- Eu...

- Diga! – gritou, dando outro tapa contra suas coxas que já estavam sangrando.

- Eu... sou...

- Diga quem é seu mestre. Vamos, Aiacos!

- Eu sou... sou... seu.

Minos riu deliciosamente, parando de bater no mais novo. Sua mão soltou a sua cabeça, vendo que estava cheia de fios azulados presos nos meios dos dedos. O ritmo da penetração ficou mais vagaroso, todavia não demorou a que Minos gozasse no interior daquele canal tão quente e apertado. Quando terminou, ele saiu lentamente, vendo seu membro manchado pelo seu próprio gozo e um pouco de sangue.

- Seu sangue virgem está no meu corpo, Aiacos. Veja!

O mais velho o puxou para que ficasse sentado novamente na cama. Aiacos olhou para o lençol vermelho de sangue e para o membro lambuzado de Minos. Ele abaixou a cabeça, não conseguindo encarar o juiz.

Minos empurrou seu peito para trás, fazendo-o se deitar. Ele se aproximou para beijar seus lábios, vendo que os olhos de Aiacos estavam totalmente sem brilho, ele começou a beijar sua boca mesmo assim, sentindo a língua mórbida esbarrar na sua sempre que tentava movimentá-la.

- Eu vou para meus aposentos agora. Amanhã nos veremos, Aiacos.

Ao terminar de falar ele já se ergueu e começou a vestir suas roupas, antes de sair do quarto deu uma última olhada para o juiz que estava derrotado na cama. Aiacos levou as mãos ao rosto quando ouviu a porta se fechar. Agora ele chorava baixinho, sentindo seu corpo arder de dentro para fora.

Minutos mais tarde Aiacos se levantou, indo até o espelho de sua penteadeira e ali viu o estado que estava. Seu peito estava arranhado, mas suas pernas estavam num estado lamentável. Ele se moveu até o banheiro e entrou embaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água fria descer contra seus ferimentos. Quando terminou de se lavar, ele bebeu quase todo o seu whisky e foi dormir.

As horas de sono foram importantes para Aiacos, pois ele não pensava mais na violência que sofreu com Minos. Mas quando acordou, a primeira pessoa que veio a sua cabeça foi o juiz. Ele vestiu sua armadura com um olhar entristecido e saiu dos seus aposentos para fazer suas funções diárias.

Felizmente não havia encontrado Minos nos primeiros minutos. Ele estava andando com a cabeça baixa, distraído, recordando-se de cada cena, palavra e sorriso de Minos.

- Aiacos!

O juiz olhou para o lado, vendo aquele que tanto odiava se aproximando. Minos tinha um sorriso leviano nos lábios e quando se aproximou, ele tocou na ombreira do mais novo.

- Como está?

Aiacos nem sequer responder, ele deu um tapa naquela mão e deu um passo a frente, tentando fugir dali antes que travasse uma batalha ali mesmo e contrariasse as ordens da Senhorita Pandora. Ele não podia chegar para a responsável pelos 108 espectros chorando, reclamando que havia sido violentado por um de seus companheiros. Isso seria sua morte.

O mais novo foi dar mais um passo para se afastar por completo, todavia já encontrava seu corpo preso, sem poder mover um dedo sequer. Minos foi se aproximando com uma doce risada, parando logo atrás.

- Por que está fugindo de mim, Aiacos? Você não me disse ontem mesmo que era meu?

- Minos, se não me soltar agora, nós iremos resolver isso...

- O que está acontecendo!? – a voz alta e autoritária de Radamanthys cortou o diálogo. – O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Querem brigar para despertar o aborrecimento da senhorita Pandora?

Os três juizes ficaram se olhando. Aiacos queria morrer ali mesmo caso Radamanthys descobrisse o que havia acontecido. Minos continuava com um sorriso leviano nos lábios, mantendo seus braços cruzados, encarando Radamanthys com igual superioridade. Enquanto o louro olhava para os dois, sem entender o motivo para a elevação de seus cosmos de modo tão agressivo.

Minos começou a se afastar lentamente dando uma última olhada para Aiacos que suava em frio. Quando ele sumiu, Radamanthys deu sua atenção ao outro juiz.

- O que está acontecendo entre vocês? De uns dias para cá, vocês estão sempre discutindo.

Aiacos não conseguiu dizer nada, ele não podia contar o que estava acontecendo. Ele não podia permitir que seu nome fosse motivo de chacota dos outros.

- Nada demais, Radamanthys. Preocupe-se com os seus assuntos.

- É o que eu estou fazendo. – disse, virando suas costas, afastando-se do mais novo.

E os afazeres de Aiacos e os demais espectros foram concluídos horas mais tarde. Não havia sol e nem lua naquele inferno, não existia a noite e nem o dia, tudo era determinado pela cor que banhava os céus. Se fosse um vermelho mais intenso, isso significava que o expediente estava chegando ao seu final. Mas nunca havia descanso, sempre havia espectros espalhados pelos arredores.

Aiacos parou onde estava, olhando aos arredores, vendo que estava sozinho e em paz. Ele temia voltar para seus aposentos e confrontar Minos. Nunca pensou que poderia ser tão covarde, ele não conseguia sequer encará-lo, mas mal ele sabia que havia sido instalado um trauma que fazia com que ele não conseguisse desafiar o outro, mesmo que fosse capaz. No momento sentia-se indefeso, inferior a qualquer um. Sujo, imundo, indigno... merecia a morte.

O mais jovem dos juizes ficou rondando por mais um tempo até que resolveu voltar ou então se perguntava se dormiria ali mesmo. Quando chegou no seu aposento, ele foi diretamente para o banheiro, onde tratou de tomar um banho lento para tirar todo seu estresse. Quando terminou, ele enrolou uma toalha em volta de seu quadril e saiu, batendo a porta de madeira.

- Bem melhor que aquela armadura pesada, Aiacos.

Os pêlos de Aiacos arrepiaram-se. Minos estava encostado na parede, ao lado da porta do banheiro. Seu cosmos havia sido ocultado para que não fosse notada sua presença. Aiacos virou-se para encará-lo com surpresa.

- Hoje eu vou tentar te ensinar a me tratar melhor quando estivermos no nosso serviço, Aiacos.

Os lábios trêmulos do mais novo eram um sinal que Minos podia se aproximar e ele o fez, tocando no seu rosto frio, acariciando os fios azulados que agora estavam mais escuros por causa da umidade.

- Você é realmente irresistível.

- Acha que vai ser como ontem?

- Isso é óbvio. – sorriu, enquanto sua mão ia à direção da nuca do mais novo, fechando-se nos fios úmidos. – Acha que pode me enfrentar? Vamos fazer um teste. Tente se livrar desse abraço. – Falava, enquanto seus braços se fechavam na cintura fina do moreno, apertando-o.

Aiacos sentiu a forte pressão e começou a empurrá-lo para trás sem muito êxito. Os músculos de Minos não eram tão definidos como os seus, mas ele tinha uma força absurda que o fazia temer. Não conseguiu movê-lo um milímetro sequer. Será que as suas forças eram tão diferentes assim? Será que havia um grande abismo entre seus poderes?

- Não tem como resistir a mim, Aiacos.

- E vai querer... sexo de novo?

- Por qual razão eu viria aqui?

- Sempre conversamos normalmente.

- Eu estava tentando te seduzir, mostrar minhas intenções, mas você é tão inocente e ingênuo que não percebia e por isso tive que mudar minhas atitudes. – falava calmamente, como se explicasse para uma criança. – E eu pensando que já tinha dado todas as indiretas desse mundo. Mas com você tem que falar claramente, como se fosse uma criança.

- In-indiretas?

- Sim, Aiacos. Eu dava todas as indiretas do mundo, até mesmo Radamanthys já havia percebido e vindo falar comigo sobre isso. Qualquer pessoa notaria, mas ou você é muito ingênuo ou então finge que é.

Aiacos ficou estático com aquela notícia. Então até mesmo Radamanthys sabia da situação? Então será muito mais fácil para o outro juiz descobrir o que estar acontecendo para a sua humilhação ser completa.

- Mas com essa cara de espanto, eu acredito que seja realmente ingenuidade sua.

Aiacos voltou a tentar se afastar e dessa vez sentiu que Minos se esforçou para prendê-lo. Ele não era fraco, isso estava longe de ser verdade, por isso o mais velho tomava cuidado para não cometer nenhum erro.

Num impulso Minos o jogou contra a cama para ficar com as mãos livres, agora ele movia as linhas de sua técnica, prendendo o corpo de Aiacos que estava quase desnudo, pois a toalha havia escorregado, escondendo apenas parte de seu corpo.

- Por que não tenta ser mais gentil, Aiacos?

- Por que não cala a merda dessa boca de uma vez por todas!? – indagou num berro que talvez pudesse ser ouvido de todo o castelo. Minos até deu um passo para trás com aquela explosão. O cosmo de Aiacos elevou-se a um nível perigoso, ele se moveu com esforço e arrumou a toalha em volta do quadril para depois voltar a encarar o seu inimigo.

- O que vai fazer Aiacos? Acha que pode...

- Acha que vai sair vivo desse quarto, Minos!?

Aiacos avançou com sua velocidade e golpeou a face do Minos, jogando-o contra a parede, que se quebrou deixando os eixos caírem em cima do mais velho. Aiacos foi se aproximando, puxando Minos pelos braços a fim de fazer ele dar um passeio pelos céus com sua técnica para ele aprender a lhe respeitar. Todavia nesse instante a porta de seu quarto se abriu e Radamanthys adentrou.

- Agora não tem como dizer que nada está acontecendo! – falou o louro, aproximando-se dos dois. Nesse instante Minos já estava se recuperando do ataque, ele deu um passo para o lado e ficou no seu canto, limpando o sangue que escorria de seus lábios e da sua testa.

- Radamanthys, quem deixou que você entrasse no meu quarto?

- A partir do momento que você se esquiva de seus deveres, eu irei interferir. Não importa quem seja. Essas são as ordens da senhorita Pandora!

- Então tira esse verme da minha frente antes que eu o mate!

- O que você fez Minos?

- Nada demais, ele que ficou irritado com o meu jeito. – disse com um largo sorriso.

Aiacos voltou a elevar seu cosmo, mostrando para os outros dois juizes que aquela situação não teria um final feliz se continuassem daquele jeito. Radamanthys puxou Minos pelo braço para fora do quarto, deixando Aiacos finalmente a sós.

O moreno se jogou na sua cama, olhando para o estrago que havia feito na sua parede, mas aquilo havia valido a pena. Ele repetiria isso incontáveis vezes até se vingar por completo. Todavia logo sua paz foi interrompida por Radamanthys que entrou novamente em seu quarto.

- Minos não me disse o que aconteceu. Então me explique, Aiacos.

- Como se você fosse meu superior. – falou com agastamento – Não seja tão arrogante, Radamanthys.

- Eu sei o que Minos quer e imagino o motivo dele estar nesse quarto. Mas mesmo assim, eu não entendo o porquê de você querer atacá-lo daquele jeito.

Aiacos deu mais atenção a Radamanthys daquela vez. Ele suspirou e passou a mão por seus cabelos úmidos, enquanto massageava sua testa.

- Minos disse o que queria de mim também.

- Não seria mais fácil recusar?

- O que você... me diria Radamanthys... ou melhor, o que você faria se... se...

- O que aconteceu, Aiacos?

- Se fosse controlado como uma marionete para atender... as vontades... sexuais de Minos?

Radamanthys ficou estático diante daquela pergunta. Ele olhou para o corpo de Aiacos, vendo que ele tinha marcas de dedos e unhas por toda a região de seu corpo. Agora podia entender o motivo de sentir o cosmos de Aiacos e Minos tão agressivos no dia anterior.

O louro passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos, tentando pensar no que falar para Aiacos que parecia uma criança desamparada. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, pensando no que poderia aconselhar. Aiacos realmente parecia ser sensível e Minos soube pegá-lo no ponto certo.

- Aiacos... ele te... forçou?

O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, enquanto suas mãos apertavam com força a toalha de algodão. Aquilo era sua humilhação suprema.

- E ele... queria fazer de novo agora?

- Sim.

- Por isso o atacou?

- Claro. Não podia permitir ser... manipulado daquele jeito horrível de novo.

- Você devia ter notado as intenções de Minos, Aiacos. Como não notou?

- Eu não sou ligado para esse tipo de coisa, eu nunca pensei em ter sentimentos para com alguém desse jeito, Radamanthys, assim eu penso que ninguém jamais os teria por mim. Além disso, não é comum um homem sentir isso.

- Antigamente os homens relacionavam-se desse jeito, assim como os deuses também o fazem. Não sei o motivo de achar isso estranho. Ainda mais entre cavaleiros, isso é bem mais comum e só você mesmo para não perceber, Aiacos, mas outros espectros vivem tentando sua simpatia e você não percebe. – falou, vendo a expressão de surpresa do mais novo. – Francamente... você é realmente ingênuo nesse aspecto. Agora terá que se acertar com Minos.

- E o que seria esse se acertar?

- Pararem de brigar, tentem conversar. Não podem ficar quebrando os domínios de Hades desse jeito.

- O que faria no meu lugar?

- Eu nunca estaria no seu lugar, Aiacos. Eu já teria percebido o que Minos queria e teria parado, mas você é tapado demais.

- Era tão evidente assim?

- Por Hades! Um dia ele disse que queria te ver nu claramente, pois te achava bonito, Aiacos!

- Oh! Esse dia! Mas eu não vi isso de um jeito malicioso... eu pensei que ele queria comparar o nosso físico para ver a nossa força.

Radamanthys riu baixinho ao ver aquele olhar ingênuo, além do diálogo de Aiacos. Ele se sentou ao seu lado, olhando-os de soslaio.

- Eu posso te ajudar com Minos se quiser.

- Pode?

- Sim, mas eu vou querer algo em troca.

Aiacos olhou de modo desconfiado para Radamanthys, ele se afastou alguns centímetros sentando-se um pouco afastado, temendo que ele também propusesse alguma coisa indecente.

- O que você quer?

- Está mais esperto agora. – riu baixinho.

- Depois de que eu ouvi aqui, eu vou desconfiar de qualquer coisa.

- Você é alguém que realmente dá vontade de se pegar, Aiacos. – comentou com um sorriso divertido. – Nem parece um homem, apesar de ser um juiz e ser sério no que faz. Minos estava sangrando bastante com o golpe que você aplicou nele e se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo, eu tenho certeza que você o teria matado. Mas em outras coisas, você é um homem muito fraco.

- Não caçoe de mim, Radamanthys.

- Eu vou querer exatamente isso que você deu a Minos.

- Ah... mas... mas como assim?

- Eu também acho os dias aqui tediosos demais. Qual o problema? Pelo menos podemos nos divertir juntos. Minos não irar mais te atrapalhar, ele ficará mordido de inveja, também com ciúme. Acho que seria um ótimo meio de se vingar. Nós juizes apenas nos relacionamos entre nós. – comentou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – Minos ficará isolado apenas nos observando.

Aiacos ficou hesitante, a proposta parecia tentadora tirando apenas um item, ter que se relacionar sexualmente com o outro juiz. Ele ergueu seu olhar e observou as madeixas louras de Radamanthys e depois seu sorriso. Era inegável que Radamanthys era atraente, mas nesse ponto até mesmo Minos era.

- Tudo bem.

- De acordo? – indagou, estendendo sua mão. Aiacos a apertou, movimentando sua cabeça numa resposta positiva. E sem esperar, Radamanthys o puxou, fechando seu braço no seu pescoço, puxando-o num meio abraço, para aproximar suas bocas que logo se juntaram num beijo rápido.

- O que pretende fazer, Radamanthys?

- Eu vou falar com Minos.

- Falar o que?

- Amanhã eu te falo. Agora descanse, Aiacos.

O moreno concordou e viu Radamanthys se afastar, sem saber se havia realmente feito um bom acordo. Ele deitou-se na sua cama e descansou seu corpo por horas até que acordou a fim de voltar a sua rotina diária.

OoO

Continua...

Esse conto foi feito num momento de pura inspiração, saiu num único dia e me proporcionou bons momentos de distração. Eu espero que estejam gostando.

O que acontecerá com Minos e Aiacos?

Não houve betagem, se tiver erros grotescos de matar avisem. Claro que um ou outro passa, mas eu também não sou perfeita.

Comentários são bem-vindos. O que acharam?

e-mail: gotasdegelo(arroba)hotmail.(ponto).com

6/8/2009

Por Leona-EBM


	2. Chapter 2

Por Leona-EBM

**Os Três Juizes do Inferno**

**Parte II**

O moreno concordou e viu Radamanthys se afastar, sem saber se havia realmente feito um bom acordo. Ele deitou-se na sua cama e descansou seu corpo por horas até que acordou a fim de voltar a sua rotina diária.

Aiacos se levantou como sempre, ele colocou sua armadura e saiu para seus afazeres, mas dessa vez as coisas estavam diferentes. Logo na saída do castelo ele encontrou Radamanthys que começou a andar ao seu lado, fazendo a patrulha.

- Como está se sentindo hoje?

- Estou irritado. – respondeu.

- Pelo acordo que fez comigo?

- Também.

- Não tinha como não fazê-lo. Você ia brigar com Minos, chamar a atenção da senhorita Pandora, depois ia acabar sendo deposto como juiz por mim e Minos. Não seria um bom negócio.

Aiacos não disse mais nada, começando a andar ao lado do outro juiz. Ao longe, depois de alguns minutos Minos apareceu com o seu sorriso de sempre nos lábios, encarando Aiacos diretamente.

- Vocês dois fazendo a patrulha?

- Acho que será assim daqui a diante. É entediante ficar sozinho nesse lugar. – falou Radamanthys – Afinal, nós resolvemos ter um compromisso entre nós, Minos. Eu gostaria que você fosse o primeiro, a saber.

A expressão de Minos não pôde deixar de ser ignorada pelos dois juizes. Ele ficou paralisando diante daquela informação, até piscou algumas vezes e abriu os lábios, mostrando como estava surpreso e isso não fazia parte da personalidade fria do juiz.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo que entendeu, Minos. Agora saia da frente e procure o que fazer. – falou Aiacos com agastamento, segurando-se internamente para não mandar o outro pelos ares.

- Isso é alguma brincadeira?

Radamanthys ergueu seu braço e tocou numa das madeixas azuladas de Aiacos, deixando seus dedos resvalarem até o seu rosto, para puxá-lo delicadamente na sua direção, onde depositou um beijo na bochecha do moreno.

- Espero que você fique feliz com nossa aproximação, companheiro. – falou Radamanthys – Agora eu tenho o que fazer. Depois nos falamos, Aiacos. – Dizendo isso foi se afastando dos dois juizes.

Minos cruzou seus braços por um instante e encarou Aiacos, pedindo silenciosamente por alguma explicação e obviamente que o mais novo nem sequer abriu a boca para falar. Ele logo começou a caminhar, sendo seguido.

- Como isso aconteceu? Aiacos, fale comigo!

- Acontecendo. Sabe como é, Minos. Nós ficamos sozinhos nesse lugar sem ter o que fazer, o jeito é achar algum entretenimento com outra pessoa. – disse secamente – Quem sabe você não ache alguém que você goste no futuro.

- Alguém que eu goste?! – indagou num grito, puxando Aiacos pelo braço. – Acha que eu não sei de quem eu gosto?

- Se sabe, então vá atrás. – sorriu de canto, virando parte de seu rosto para trás. – Não perca seu tempo.

- Você está me provocando, Aiacos? Não pode ser tão ingênuo a ponto de saber que eu só quero você.

- Oh! Mesmo? Você mesmo disse que não gostava de mim. Que surpresa! Mas quem sabe você ache outra pessoa, não é mesmo? Afinal existe mais 106 espectros para você encontrar.

Aiacos puxou seu braço com violência e voltou a caminhar, sentindo seu corpo mais leve e feliz com a sutil vingança que estava promovendo junto a Radamanthys. Entretanto Minos não desistiu, ficando a importunar o mais novo que manteve toda sua calma para não explodir na frente do mais velho.

E assim o tempo do expediente teve seu final e eles voltaram para seus aposentos. Aiacos cantarolava alguma música. Ele passou na frente do quarto de Radamanthys como sempre fazia, todavia dessa vez a porta do seu companheiro se abriu e Aiacos foi puxado para o seu anterior.

- Radamanthys!

- Eu estava te esperando, Aiacos. Eu acho que podemos começar a segunda parte do nosso acordo.

O moreno engoliu em seco, mas acatou. Ele estava tão feliz em ver Minos tentando engolir sua raiva e seu orgulho que daria o que Radamanthys pedisse em troca. O louro era mais alto de Aiacos, também tinha mais força física, mas Aiacos tinha certeza que Radamanthys não usaria de golpes sujos para ter seu corpo.

Os juizes sentaram-se na grande cama de casal, Aiacos sentiu que o colchão era mais fofo e macio que o seu, gostando daquele conforto. Radamanthys encheu dois copos com vodka e entregou um deles ao moreno que aceitou com prazer. Talvez fosse melhor ficar bêbado pelo o que aconteceria depois.

- Aiacos, eu sei que você é fraco para bebida.

- Hum?

- Não beba muito, eu te quero sóbrio. – falou, com um sorriso sedutor, fazendo com que sua visita se arrepiasse ao ouvir aquilo. – Eu não vou te machucar. Mas eu tenho curiosidade em saber se você já fazia sexo com outras pessoas.

- Eu nunca havia feito. – revelou para a surpresa de Radamanthys que quase engasgou com sua bebida. – Vai rir também?

Radamanthys nem ouviu a pergunta direito e já começou a rir com divertimento, gostando de saber que o corpo atraente de Aiacos só havia sido tocado por Minos uma única vez ainda por cima.

- Mas nunca havia beijado alguém?

- Hum... uma vez.

- Uma? Aiacos, isso é realmente surpreendente.

- Eu sei, - disse, abaixando sua cabeça. – Mas eu sou forte o suficiente para estar na posição que estou.

- Eu não duvido disso, não discuto sobre isso também. Mas é realmente uma surpresa.

- Por que é tão surpreendente assim? Tantos homens são assim.

- Mas logo você...

Aiacos arqueou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se não entendesse o que seu companheiro queria dizer. Radamanthys sorriu e voltou a dar alguns goles em sua bebida para depois deixá-la de lado em cima do cômodo próximo à cama, onde acabou por colocar o copo de Aiacos também.

O louro foi se aproximando sutilmente, começando a puxar a armadura do outro para fora de seu corpo, até que Aiacos acabou por tirar sua armadura sozinho, ficando com as roupas casuais de algodão.

- O que acha de tornarmos essa situação ainda mais interessante, Aiacos?

- O que quer dizer?

- E se deixarmos que uma pessoa nos espie, sem que nós notemos.

Aiacos ficou hesitante, mas só de imaginar a cara de desgosto de Minos, ele acabou por concordar. Radamanthys se afastou, enquanto desabotoava sua camisa, indo até a porta principal, deixando-a entreaberta, junto com a do quarto. Agora precisava proporcionar o momento perfeito para chamar a atenção de quem queria.

Nos instantes seguintes os dois juizes estavam com os corpos desnudos. Radamanthys beijava o pescoço do mais novo, enquanto sentia as mãos inexperimentes e tímidas do moreno lhe acariciarem.

- Solte alguns gemidos, que eu acho que ele não terá como não ouvir.

- Isso é humilhante, Radamanthys.

- Não é mais do que ele fez com você. – disse, descendo sua boca pelo tórax definido do menor até chegar no seu membro. Aiacos estava sentado, deixando as costas encostadas na cabeceira de madeira, enquanto deixava as pernas abertas para a língua do louro saborear. Mesmo que não quisesse gemer, quando a boca de Radamanthys se fechou no seu membro, um gemido involuntário deixou sua garganta.

Não demorou para quem eles desejassem aparecesse. Podiam sentir o cosmos fraco de Minos, que nem fez muita questão de se ocultar por completo, talvez ele tivesse a intenção que eles parassem com o que faziam. O terceiro juiz ficou na porta do quarto, encostado a batente, observando tudo pela fresta aberta.

Minos ficou estarrecido com a cena. Aiacos estava com o rosto avermelhado e suado, ele mordia o lábio inferno e gemia baixinho, jogando a cabeça para trás todo instante. Sua mão direita estava acariciando os cabelos dourados, enquanto a outra mão estava apoiada em cima da cabeceira de madeira.

Aquilo não era encenação de Aiacos e nem tampouco de Radamanthys que chupava aquele falo com força, sentindo sua língua resvalar pelo membro grosso e ereto. Fazia tempo que o louro não fazia sexo e isso o estava deixando enlouquecido, tanto ele como Minos necessitavam desse tipo de entretenimento e não havia nenhum outro homem naquele lugar que interessasse a Radamanthys. Desde o começo sempre visou ter o juiz mais novo, mas não conseguia se aproximar, pois Aiacos estava muito envolvido com Minos.

- Ah! Radamanthys! – gemeu languidamente quando sentiu um dedo invadir seu corpo, enquanto ainda era chupado. Dessa vez não havia doído tanto, pois sentia muito prazer por causa daquela boca e daquela língua tão hábil.

As pernas de Aiacos foram puxadas para cima, ficando apoiadas em cima dos ombros de Radamanthys que começou a beijar toda a região de baixo, indo com suas narinas para o meio das nádegas do menor, aspirando seu cheiro para depois beijar, passando a língua pelo seu meio. Aiacos estava mais aceso que nunca com todos aqueles toques, ele sentia a língua tímida bater contra sua entrada e involuntariamente começou a mover seu quadril para frente e para trás, deixando que aquela língua lhe penetrasse.

Para Minos aquele ato foi a maior decepção. Aiacos estava aceitando estar naquela posição e ainda pedia por mais. Sem contar que sua expressão de prazer no rosto era inegável.

- Você me quer dentro de você, Aiacos?

- Sim, pode vim, Radamanthys.

Nem mesmo Radamanthys acreditava que o mais novo estava tão acessível e não conseguiu deixar de sentir ciúme só de pensar que ele estava fazendo isso para provocar Minos. O louro o beijou na boca, enquanto o ajeitava para se sentar no seu colo.

O louro apertou sua glande que já estava úmida e a posicionou no meio das nádegas de Aiacos, que começou a descer seu corpo aos poucos, enquanto se agarrava aos ombros de Radamanthys. A penetração foi lenta e dolorosa para o menor, mas ele não desistia, descendo até que finalmente sentou nas coxas grossas e torneadas do juiz.

Beijos cálidos foram depositados no rosto de Aiacos que internamente gostou daquele carinho, apesar de se sentir um pouco incomodado. Aquilo havia sido um pouco romântico ao seu ver. Mas não ficou muito tempo pensando, pois Radamanthys o ergueu e o puxou para baixo, num tranco forte, dando a primeira estocada.

Aiacos começou a descer e subir com a ajuda do outro, sentindo seu corpo se ascender sempre que a cabeça daquele fala batia contra sua próstata. Aquela sensação era muito gostosa, tanto que nem conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Ele só queria sentar, sentir aquilo cada vez mais fundo. Não havia sentido esse prazer com Minos.

- Isso... é bom Radamanthys!

- Eu sabia que ia gostar. – disse, dando um tapa na nádega direita do mais novo. Que não entendia o fetiche de Radamanthys e Minos em lhe bater.

O mais novo estava com a boca aberta, gemendo, e por um instante uma linha de saliva escorreu por seus lábios, dando a chance para Radamanthys se aproximar e lhe beijar, abafando os gemidos que pareciam música aos seus ouvidos. O louro parou com o que fazia, segurando o quadril de Aiacos que o olhou com confusão.

- Por que parou?

- Vamos mudar isso um pouco. – falou, virou o corpo de Aiacos para que ficasse com o rosto virado para o pé da cama, onde ficava a porta, deixando-o de bruços para depois puxar seus quadris, colocando-o de quatro. – Assim vai ser mais forte e mais gostoso.

Aiacos não gostou muito de se ver daquele jeito, também não entendia o motivo de Minos e Radamanthys quererem tanto lhe colocar de quatro, mas não reclamou, ficando com os cotovelos apoiados no colchão macio, enquanto voltava a sentir aquele falo escorregar para dentro de seu corpo, batendo fundo contra sua próstata. A penetração voltou, mas Aiacos sentia que alguma coisa faltava, pois não era sempre que Radamanthys chegava no ponto que queria.

- Radamanthys...

- O que foi? – indagou com a voz ofegante, ele mesmo não estava agüentando tanta pressão, por mais que desejasse prolongar aquele momento, o seu corpo estava dando os sinais de cansaço.

- Mais forte.

Aquele pediu pareceu atingir a alma do mais velho. Ele estreitou o olhar, enquanto encarava os olhos azulados daquele a qual possuía. Suas mãos fecharam-se com mais força no quadril ossudo, chegando a machucar. Ele afastou-se ligeiramente e se enterrou com toda a energia, sentindo o corpo menor tremer, mas o que lhe despertou para a vida foi o grito que Aiacos deu.

- Ah... não... precisava ser... tão forte. – disse ofegante, com os olhos cerrados.

O louro não disse nada, ele sentia que se fizesse aquilo novamente não ia agüentar mais segurar. Radamanthys voltou a investir com energia, sentindo seu membro ser amassado por aquele canal quase virgem, passando a língua por seus lábios com prazer, gemendo suavemente a cada investida. Aiacos para maravilhoso, se ele soubesse que era tão bom, ele teria arrancando-o antes das mãos de Minos.

Aiacos gemeu mais alto e acabou gozando sem precisar de nenhum tipo de masturbação e esse foi o momento de maior orgulho para Radamanthys que não demorou a acompanhá-lo. Os dois juizes caíram na cama, abraçados ao outro.

- Gostou?

- Sim, bem melhor.

- Melhor que Minos?

- Sem dúvida. Naquela vez eu nem sequer gozei.

Aquelas palavras foram um choque para o juiz furtivo. Minos não se agüentou, ele empurrou a porta do quarto e foi entrando no cômodo. Aiacos nem fez questão de erguer sua cabeça para encará-lo, também não sabia se tinha coragem para tanto. Radamanthys era o dono do lugar e também parecia ser o dono daquela relação, por isso mesmo que era natural que ele reagisse aquela invasão.

- Que falta de educação, Minos. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou Radamanthys, erguendo-se. Ele vestiu seu roupão negro e puxou o lençol de sua cama para cobrir todo o corpo de Aiacos, deixando apenas sua cabeça de fora.

- Dava para ouvir vocês dos corredores.

- Mesmo? Acho que temos que maneirar um pouco. Atrapalhou seu descanso? Eu peço que nos desculpe.

- Aiacos, o que pensa que está fazendo!? – indagou num tom agressivo.

- Ele está cansado. Pode falar comigo, depois eu direi a ele o que quiser.

- Acha que eu vou cair nesse jogo idiota de ciúme? Eu não estou ligando para isso.

- Que bom, pois não era essa nossa intenção. – sorriu cinicamente, provocando a ira do outro juiz.

- Não seja cínico, Radamanthys. Você não deixaria a porta aberta por distração, pois nunca fez isso quando se deitava com a senhorita Pandora.

Nesse instante Aiacos arregalou seus olhos, mas não moveu um milímetro de seu corpo, não queria mostrar que aquela informação lhe atingiu. Radamanthys por sua vez franziu seu cenho e deixou seu sorriso morrer.

- Saia daqui agora, Minos.

- Eu só estava passando e achei melhor avisar para que isso não aconteça novamente entre vocês dois. Seria horrível se senhorita Pandora se deparasse com tal cena. Ela ficaria chateada com sua traição, Radamanthys. As mulheres são muito sensíveis. – riu baixinho ao ver a expressão revoltada do louro, mas não ficou por ali por mais tempo, logo se afastou.

Radamanthys jogou fora à vodka que estava no copo e pegou uma garrafa de whisky, voltando a encher os copos, colocando-os em cima da cômoda.

- Está cansado?

- Um pouco.

- Beba um pouco.

Aiacos se sentou na cama, enrolando-se no lençol da cama. Ele pegou o copo e começou a sorver o líquido lentamente.

- Então você se deita com a senhorita Pandora?

- As vezes. – confessou.

- Isso é surpreendente. – sorriu, voltando a saborear a bebida.

- Pensei que soubesse.

- Como você percebeu, eu sou desligado nesse tipo de assunto, Radamanthys. – observou. – Mas isso não me importa, sua vida pessoal não me interessa. Creio que nosso interesse seja apenas pelo prazer.

- Ah... Sim, concordo. – falou com certa preocupação, virando todo o conteúdo do copo garganta abaixo. Ele sabia que aquela situação havia ficado ruim para o seu lado. Minos não podia ter feito aquele comentário e sabia que Aiacos ia ficar incomodado com aquilo.

Eles ficaram no quarto por mais um tempo conversando até que Aiacos se vestiu e foi embora. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, o juiz mais novo foi direto para o banheiro, tomando um banho frio para logo depois se deitar.

E assim um tempo se passou. A relação de Aiacos e Radamanthys não era diferente, eles se encontravam quase sempre e tinham uma noite de luxúria. Minos pareceu se afastar um pouco, mas sempre lançava algumas indiretas para o casal.

Aiacos estava caminhando por um dos infernos mais terríveis, onde os corpos dos cavaleiros eram enterrados no gelo, deixando apenas suas cabeças para sentir o vento incansável que vinha de todas as direções. Ele conversava com o guardião daquela prisão. O espectro Valentine.

Quando a conversa teve o seu final, eles se despediram sem muita demora. Aiacos estava com um bom humor naquele dia, pois fazia um tempo que não via Radamanthys e Minos também não veio lhe encher a paciência. Todos estavam em missões diferentes e distantes. Aiacos até tinha um sorriso bobo estampado no seu rosto, ninguém podia saber ao certo o motivo de sua felicidade.

Ele terminou seus afazeres e estava simplesmente aproveitando a paz que governava aquele momento. Acabou por se sentar numa das rochas, enquanto analisava a grama escura e morta que se estendia como um tapete velho no terreno à frente. Momentos de paz deveriam ser ao máximo aproveitados, pois sempre tinham o seu final. E o de Aiacos foi rápido, logo sentiu a aproximação de um cosmos bastante familiar.

- Acabou tudo que tinha que fazer, Aiacos?

- Eu te pergunto o mesmo, Minos.

O cavaleiro de cabelos prateados aproximou com seu sorriso de sempre. Ele ficou parado ao lado de Aiacos, encostado na mesma rocha, olhando-o com atenção.

- Como está seu joguinho com Radamanthys?

- Indo bem. – respondeu secamente.

- Ainda não se cansou de ser um objeto dele? Ou não me diga que é apaixonado por aquela pessoa.

- Será? – sorriu, olhando de soslaio para o mais velho.

- Pelo menos você é um homem mais experiente agora, Aiacos. Diga-me, você conseguiu fazer alguma coisa com Radamanthys ou apenas é um brinquedinho dele?

Aiacos não respondeu, todavia suas feições não se alteraram. Minos riu baixinho, divertidamente, como sempre fazia quando via que o menor não tinha resposta.

- Eu posso deixar você fazer isso comigo se quiser.

- Por que faria isso?

- Por quê? Ora, eu acho que não precisa de explicação. Tudo para acabar com a rotina.

- Ah, claro! A rotina. – sorriu – Então, por esse motivo você faria algo do tipo?

- Não vejo como algo ruim. – falou, deixando sua mão repousar na coxa de Aiacos. – E você?

- Eu não confio em você.

- Acha que eu vou te ferir?

- Seria melhor você tomar cuidado para não se ferir.

- Eu acho que você não entendeu meus sentimentos.

- E você tem sentimentos? – indagou com rispidez. – Não me venha de novo com essa conversa estúpida. Eu lembro-me muito bem daquela ocasião. Você me disse claramente os seus sentimentos.

- Eu estava irritado, Aiacos. Não me leve tão a sério. Eu repito toda vez que te vejo, que eu te desejo e te quero, mas uma única vez eu falei que você não significava nada para mim e você só conseguiu assimilar isso.

- Palavras em demasia ou não são sempre palavras. Você as disse uma vez, você usou meu corpo, você feriu meu orgulho. – disse, erguendo-se num único impulso.

- Eu vejo que ainda está magoado, isso não é um bom sentimento para um juiz.

- Vai querer me julgar agora, Minos?

- Você permitiria que eu te julgasse, Aiacos? Eu adoraria dar sua sentença. Quer ouvi-la?

Aiacos balançou a cabeça positivamente, levando na brincadeira aquele julgamento. No seu íntimo acabou por se acostumar e gostar de ver Minos se arrastando aos seus pés.

- Eu te condenaria a viver acorrentado nos meus aposentos.

- Ah, somente isso?

- Não, eu não seria tão bom. – sorriu maliciosamente. – Eu seria bem sádico. Na verdade, eu não deixaria mais que seus membros se movessem, nem que olhasse para nada sem ser do meu interesse.

- Bem egoísta, não? Eu seria muito infeliz.

- Por isso eu disse que seria sádico. Então, você gostaria de começar a pagar sua condenação agora? Se você o fizer, eu não serei sádico.

- Isso é um convite, Minos? Não consegue pedir claramente para se deitar comigo? Você tem sempre que fazer esse tipo de diálogo sem sentido.

Minos deu outro passo a frente e envolveu a cintura fina de Aiacos com seu braço, puxando-o para perto de seu corpo.

- Meus dias são tediosos. Acha que eu gostei de ser trocado desse jeito?

- Você mesmo disse que não se importava.

- Eu estava mentindo. Quer que eu te fale palavras doces, Aiacos? – indagou num sussurro próximo a sua orelha. – Eu sei ser gentil, eu fui rude com você, eu sei. Eu estava bravo por você ser tão distraído e nunca me notar.

- Isso é um pedido de desculpas?

- Pense do jeito que quiser, eu não me arrependo daquela ocasião e acho que você mesmo não se arrepende da experiência que eu te proporcionei, Aiacos. – dizendo isso passou a língua pelo pescoço do mais novo que se arrepiou por completo.

Aiacos ia responder, todavia se manteve impassível ao sentir a aproximação do cosmos de Radamanthys e em poucos segundos lá estava o outro juiz, observando a cena a sua frente com um olhar atencioso.

- Posso participar da reunião? – indagou o louro.

- É particular. – respondeu Minos.

- "Que situação mais patética. Agora vamos trocar algumas palavras afiadas, no final eu vou para a cama com Radamanthys e esse ciclo continuará". – pensou Aiacos com agastamento.

- Você ainda não se cansou de perseguir o Aiacos? – indagou Radamanthys, colocando as mãos na sua cintura, erguendo seu queixo ligeiramente.

- Não, mas você já deve ter cansado dele, por estar procurando outros espectros para se deitar. – comentou com uma voz baixa, continuando com os lábios próximos ao ouvido de Aiacos, para que ele pudesse ouvir muito bem aquele comentário.

Radamanthys não disse nada, pois não achou palavras para tentar responder. Minos não havia dito nenhuma mentira, ele sempre procurava outros espectros para acabar com o seu tédio sexual, mas sabia que Aiacos não era o tipo de homem que aceitaria esse tipo de comportamento, pois parecia que o mais novo entendia o mundo como se tivesse à cabeça de uma mulher. Se ele estava com alguém, ele ficaria com aquela pessoa, mesmo que não houvesse compromisso, mas também não ia procurar por outros.

- Eu sei que estão se encontrando cada vez menos. Que maldade a sua Radamanthys. Está iludindo essa criança.

- Como se eu fosse muito mais novo que vocês! – disse Aiacos com irritação, dando um empurrão no corpo de Minos, afastando-se daquela cobra antes que a mesma lhe mordesse. – E também não gosto de ficar me misturando com alguém que fica se deitando com todos desse inferno como se fosse um puto, Radamanthys. Depois eu que sou o infantil, a criança aqui, mas eu não fico procurando a felicidade nos braços de qualquer um. Eu já cansei disso, saia da minha vida Radamanthys e você também, Minos.

Os dois juizes mais velhos ficaram surpresos com aquela pequena explosão do mais novo. Aiacos não era de ficar falando o tempo todo, claro que era uma pessoa sorridente e que comentava coisas casuais, mas raramente falava de sentimentos ou ideologias, assim como não confessava o que sentia no momento para ninguém, mesmo que fosse óbvio.

- Eu tenho uma idéia maravilhosa. Por que vocês dois não ficam juntos? Eu acho que seria bem interessante para os dois. – sorriu, enquanto os encarava. – O que me dizem? Olha só, vocês poderiam inverter as posições todos os dias, assim não seria tão rotineiro.

- Você está com a língua afiada hoje, Aiacos. – comentou Radamanthys com um tom irritado.

- Por que acha que eu tenho interesse no Radamanthys? – Minos indagou, cruzando os seus braços. – Acho que nenhum de nós fica se deitando com vários homens para achar a felicidade. Isso é apenas sexo casual.

- Ah, os dois se juntando num diálogo! É assim que começa. Agora vocês podem ficar aliados contra mim, me chamarem de criança ingênua e depois caírem na cama. – comentou com um humor altíssimo, adorando aquela idéia que estava tendo.

- Aiacos, você está provocando dois juizes de uma vez, isso não é bom. – comentou o louro, aproximando-se com um olhar desafiador. – Acho que você não conseguiu entender sua situação. Somos três juizes. Somos três forças diferentes. Mas o que diria se dois juizes ficassem contra um?

- Pois é, isso é o meu karma até agora. Vocês dois estão sempre me perturbando. Se não é o Minos, então aparece você. E agora seriam os dois contra mim? – indagou, mantendo sua impassibilidade, mas sabendo que se aquela fosse a intenção dos dois juizes, ele não teria como lutar.

Aiacos virou-se e se afastou com passos apressados, ele mesmo não queria ouvir nenhuma resposta. Acabou deixando para trás os outros juizes que apenas se encaravam com seriedade, mas nenhuma irritação.

Já nos seus aposentos, Aiacos estava bebendo um pouco de sua bebida favorita, olhando para um livro que ele estava lendo. O seu momento de paz novamente foi quebrado quando sua porta se abriu sem aviso.

- Ah, realmente vocês se aliaram. – Aiacos comentou, continuando a folhear seu livro. – O que querem?

Minos fechou a porta e acompanhou Radamanthys que puxou uma cadeira de madeira e se sentou.

- Vamos acabar com esse clima tenso entre nós. Somos três juizes e temos que ter uma boa relação. – falou o louro.

- Concordo. – disse Aiacos, fechando seu livro. – Então vamos viver em paz. Ninguém incomoda o outro.

- Por que quer tanto ficar sozinhos, Aiacos? – indagou Minos.

- Eu sempre fui assim. Por que se incomodam tanto? Eu quero ser assim, eu não ligo em estar sozinho. Eu acho que isso é um direito meu. – comentou com suavidade, pois não adiantava ser agressivo contra os dois juizes. Ele sabia que se surgisse uma situação perigosa, ele que levaria a pior.

O trio ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Aiacos deu mais um gole na sua bebida com os olhos fechados, mentalizando que os visitantes fossem embora o mais cedo possível.

- Aiacos você continua ingênuo e desligado. – comentou Minos com divertindo, rindo juntamente com Radamanthys. – Nós não estamos aqui para dizer que vamos fazer as pazes e que está tudo bem e lhe deixaremos em paz.

- Por que me perseguem tanto? – indagou com um tom elevado agora.

Aiacos não entendia, pois nunca foi uma pessoa que se ligava a sentimentos, nunca pensou em ter um namorado antes ou então nunca teve um forte laço de amizade. Ele não tinha noção de quanto era bonito, atraente e charmoso perante os demais. Ele tinha uma postura elegante, sabia falar calmamente quando preciso e se mostrava um bom amigo sempre que conhecia uma nova pessoa e foi assim que aconteceu quando foi nomeado como juiz. Acabou por conquistar aos poucos Radamanthys e Minos.

O motivo para persegui-lo era simples. Eles simplesmente o desejavam e isso estava além de ser apenas sexual casual para fugir de uma rotina tediosa. Havia sentimentos envolvidos, mas como eram homens orgulhosos demais, eles não conseguiriam dizer que o amavam ou que gostavam de sua pessoa, isso era impossível, por isso seria melhor esconder suas intenções atrás de um sexo casual, como eles mesmos disseram.

- Nós gostamos de você, idiota. – Minos disse finalmente, dando um tapa na mesa. – Será que você é tão ingênuo assim?

Aiacos arregalou os olhos, mostrando a pureza de seus orbes azulados, dando a certeza para os outros juizes que ele realmente era uma pessoa que não conseguia enxergar um palmo a sua frente.

- Sexo casual, era isso que vocês viviam falando. Agora estão invertendo as coisas?

Radamanthys bateu com a mão na sua testa, enquanto tentava se acalmar para não bater com a cabeça de Aiacos na parede. Desde quando Radamanthys beijava os homens que se deitava na boca e fazia carinho enquanto estavam dormindo, falando coisas doces? Ele só fazia isso com Aiacos. E quanto a Minos, se fosse somente sexo casual, por qual motivo ficaria depressivo no seu quarto enquanto ouvia os gemidos do mais novo vindo dos braços de outro homem?

Aiacos moveu a cabeça para um lado e depois para o outro, tentando assimilar aquelas novas informações.

- "Radamanthys e Minos estão cansados da rotina e sempre procuram fazer alguma coisa. Sexo é uma ótima distração, pois envolve outra pessoa e você não fica solitário. Como somos juizes e próximos, claro que isso fez um laço de companheirismo, por isso eles me querem como um agente de distração do dia-a-dia para se sentirem melhores". – concluiu em seu pensamento. – "Mas como eles têm afinidade comigo, então querem que eu participe disso e não querem que eu fique sozinho para não... cair no tédio também, sendo que deveríamos ser mais unidos como juizes. Eu acho que consigo entender".

- Está pensativo? Entendeu agora? – indagou Minos, pois Radamanthys só abriria a boca novamente se fosse para xingar o mais novo.

- Ah, sim. – sorriu, balançando a cabeça positivamente com um olhar otimista.

Radamanthys e Minos se encararam de canto. Aquela reação positiva e simplista de Aiacos demonstrava que ele devia ter tirado a conclusão mais simplista e errônea da situação.

- Então diga o que está pensando. – pediu Minos, com um doce sorriso, mantendo sua calma.

- Ah, é preciso mesmo? Acho que já estamos entendidos agora.

- Eu faço questão de deixar bem claro. Então me diga o que está pensando, por favor.

- Como trabalhamos juntos, acabamos por ter afinidade com o outro e queremos um relacionamento mais saudável com o outro, sendo que podemos nos distrair de um jeito prazeroso e vocês se incomodam por eu não procurar esse tipo de coisa e cair na rotina. – falava com calma, observando as feições dos mais velhos.

Radamanthys se ergueu, derrubando a cadeira no chão, ele caminhou até Aiacos e fechou a mão nos seus cabelos e assim puxou o menor num tranco, fazendo-o se erguer com um olhar assustado. O louro deu mais alguns passos e atirou Aiacos contra a parede com sua força, fazendo que o corpo do mais novo ficasse presos aos eixos que se despedaçavam.

- Radamanthys! – Minos o repreendeu.

- Ele só pode estar brincando! – exclamou.

- Ele é assim. – disse, com um ar um pouco inconformado. – Ele sempre foi assim. Não podemos fazer nada se ele não tem cérebro.

Aiacos se desprendeu da parede e caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo todos seus ossos tremerem pelo forte abalo. Ele ouvia Minos e Radamanthys discutindo, todavia sua cabeça doía o suficiente para que as vozes alheias lhe darem uma forte enxaqueca.

- Maldito! O que pensa que está fazendo? Não queria se acertar? Por que veio me atacando desse jeito? – indagava com euforia, enquanto erguia seu corpo, encarando o louro com ódio.

Minos segurou Radamanthys pelos braços antes que o mesmo fosse atirar o corpo de Aiacos no precipício mais próximo. Aiacos ficou vendo aquela cena por alguns segundos até o louro se acalmar e Minos o soltar.

- Aiacos, nós viemos aqui para propormos algo entre todos nós.

- O que seria Minos?

- Nós três, juntos.

- Ah!? Co-como?

- Isso mesmo que entendeu. O que acha? Assim não terá mais brigas.

Aiacos podia ser distraído, ingênuo e tantas outras coisas, mas ele não era burro. Ele fechou as pálpebras por alguns segundos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele sabia muito bem que quem ia se dar mal naquela situação seria ele mesmo. Não conseguia ver Radamanthys ou então Minos como passivos num sexo casual, sendo que se fosse um sexual casual a três, isso ia implicar um sério dano ao seu corpo.

- Por que recusa? – indagou Minos.

- Ah, eu não posso recusar?

- Não! – disseram os dois juizes em uníssono.

- Então não é uma proposta, isso é uma imposição.

- Desisto, Minos. Ele não entende as coisas como uma pessoa normal, esse é o problema. – falou Radamanthys. – Eu vou te fazer entender a situação de jeito simples. Nós já decidimos, você não tem escolha, se não quiser se ferir gravemente não resista, Aiacos. Eu acho que você não é ingênuo a ponto de pensar que ir contra nós dois será fácil.

Aiacos engoliu em seco, ele sabia que não teria chance contra os dois, ele nunca pensou em lutar contra ambos, mas se tinha à chance de escolher, ele negaria aquele tipo de relacionamento.

O silêncio de Aiacos acalmou Radamanthys. Talvez o mais novo tivesse entendido finalmente o que estava acontecendo, ele deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se até que parou e tocou no rosto tépido de Aiacos, sentindo sua maciez, ele inclinou-se para baixo e buscou os seus lábios, beijando-o com calma, como se pedisse desculpas pela recente agressão.

Minos sorriu e suspirou, a situação havia ido para o lado que ele queria. O juiz se aproximou dos outros, se colocando atrás de Aiacos, abraçando-o pelas costas, enquanto seus lábios tratavam de resvalar pela curava de seu pescoço, sentindo novamente o seu gosto doce.

As pálpebras de Aiacos se fecharam. Ele tentava se concentrar em qualquer coisa para se manter são, mas não estava conseguindo ignorar as mãos que passavam por seu corpo, retirando sua armadura aos poucos, jogando-as no chão. Mas não era somente a sua armadura, mas as dos demais também estavam sendo retiradas.

O clima esquentou, Aiacos estava quase desnudo, com os lábios trêmulos e as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas. Os mais velhos lhe tocavam em todos os pontos, não o deixavam um segundo sequer em paz, em certo momento Minos virou seu corpo num giro rápido e lhe tomou os lábios, enquanto Radamanthys amassava seu corpo logo atrás, empurrando seu membro ereto e rijo contra suas nádegas.

O trio foi andando para o quarto, caindo nos lençóis brancos, enquanto atacavam o anfitrião sem dar um descanso. Aiacos havia caído em cima de Minos, tendo Radamanthys nas suas costas, sentindo que ele estava retirando sua última peça de roupa para lhe levar ao estado da nudez completa. Em poucos segundos os três já estavam nus.

- Deveríamos ter feito isso antes. – Minos comentou, enquanto lambia a jugular de Aiacos.

- O problema é que tentamos esperar que ele perceba por ele próprio o que queríamos e perdemos muito tempo.

- Eu estou aqui ainda, parem de falar como se eu não estivesse. – reclamou o mais novo, gemendo baixinho em seguida, quando Minos agarrou seu membro.

- Claro que você está aqui, senão não seria tão divertido como está sendo. – Minos sussurrou.

Aiacos gemeu ainda mais alto quando sentiu o a cabeça do membro de Radamanthys bater contra sua entrada. Se o louro entrasse de uma única vez no seu corpo, ele não ia resistir, ia acabar desmaiando ali mesmo, felizmente somente a glande passou, ficando parada logo na entrada, enquanto voltava a sentir os beijos do mais alto nas suas costas.

Minos ficou acariciando aquelas madeixas azuladas até que se ajeitou na cama e puxou Aiacos pela sua nuca na direção de seu pênis. O mais novo nem discutiu, ele abriu os lábios trêmulos e deixou sua boca ser preenchida.

- Vamos, Aiacos. Eu queria muito sentir sua língua. – Minos disse, enquanto sua mão fechava-se nos fios azulados, começando a mover a cabeça do menor.

Com dificuldade Aiacos conseguiu chegar até o final da base daquele falo, deixando sua língua resvalar no sentido contrário de sua cabeça, iniciando uma felação bem molhada e prazerosa para Minos, que jogava sua cabeça para trás gemendo languidamente a cada espasmo de prazer.

Radamanthys parou um pouco para observar a felação, ele puxou uma mão de Aiacos e a colocou em cima de seu pênis para que o mesmo o masturbasse. Aos poucos o mais novo começou a masturbar os dois juizes, ora desconcentrando-se um pouco com o que fazia com a boca, ora desconcentrava-se com Radamanthys, ora parava por alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego.

A cabeça de Aiacos se afastou um pouco, ele pegou aquele falo úmido e o segurou com firmeza, passando a língua por sua extensão lentamente até chegar no seu saco, onde começou a chupar com cuidado. Minos quase gozou ao ver aquilo.

- Ah, bom trabalho Radamanthys... você o ensinou bem. – disse Minos com um largo sorriso, enquanto jogava sua franja para trás.

O louro apenas assentiu com a cabeça diante do elogio, ele sabia que havia feito um bom trabalho, no começo quando se deitava com Aiacos, o mais novo era tímido e um pouco reprimido, todavia o tempo e a sua insistência o fez mudar de atitude.

Aiacos voltou colocar aquele membro na boca e quase o mordeu quando o dedo indicador de Radamanthys o penetrou de uma vez. Continuou com a felação até Minos gozar na sua boca, quando terminou o mais velho se afastou e puxou-o pelo queixo para lhe beijar a boca que lhe deu tanto prazer.

- Agora venha aqui, Aiacos. – disse Radamanthys, virando seu corpo bruscamente, como se fosse um boneco de pano qualquer. Aiacos nem protestou, ele estava atordoado com tudo que acontecia. Quando encarou Radamanthys, este lhe sorriu e puxou sua cabeça para ir até seu membro, onde começou a dar um tratamento similar ao de Minos.

Minos tinha a visão traseira e a que desejava desde que perdeu Aiacos para Radamanthys. Ele levou a mão ao pênis que já encontrava-se rijo e começou a posicioná-lo para o meio das nádegas redondas e macias que brilhavam para seus orbes dourados. Sua glande resvalava na vertical propositalmente, Minos batia com seu membro no corpo do outro, como se estivesse demarcando território. Quando se deu por satisfeitos, uma mão apartou uma nádega da outra e com a outra foi guiando seu falo até aquele pequeno canal, onde começou a penetrar lentamente.

Aiacos fechou sua boca ligeiramente no pênis de Radamanthys, mas logo o retirou, antes que cerrasse seus dentes ali mesmo. Enquanto Minos entrava no seu corpo, Radamanthys esperou, acarinhando os cabelos azulados, enquanto seus olhos estavam paralisados, observando a cena à frente com fascinação.

Ter Aiacos nos braços era maravilhoso, mas vê-lo possuído por outro homem e saber que logo poderia fazer o mesmo era ainda melhor.

- Vai logo, Minos. – Radamanthys mandou, sentindo seu baixo ventre formigar.

- Acho que está impaciente demais. Quer que eu o divida no meio? – indagou numa voz baixa, como se estivesse se contendo para não gemer alto.

Aiacos ouvia o diálogo, mas não disse nada, ele somente gemia baixinho. Não queria raciocinar.

- Entre de uma vez.

- Quer que eu entre com tudo? – indagou num tom sádico.

- Ah, sim, eu quero ouvir Aiacos gritando nessa cama.

O mais novo engoliu em seco com aquele pedido do louro. E para infelicidade Minos pareceu ter gostado da idéia, pois num único tronco, ele se enterrou no meio das suas nádegas, empurrando seu corpo para frente tamanha a força que exerceu. E o que Radamanthys tanto queria aconteceu, Aiacos gritou bem alto, atiçando a sua vontade.

O vai-e-vem não começou num ritmo lento como Aiacos estava acostumado, pois Minos já tratou de se lançar contra ele com velocidade e força, batendo suas coxas contra as nádegas que ele fazia questão de apertar e beliscar.

- Ah... Minos... devagar! – implorou entre os longos gemidos.

- Se já consegue falar, então consegue continuar o que estava fazendo, Aiacos. – falou Radamanthys, puxando a cabeça do mais novo contra seu falo. Aiacos hesitou no primeiro segundo, mas resolveu obedecer antes que fosse castigado, e ele sabia que seria.

Aiacos mais babava no pênis do louro do que chupava, pois sua concentração estava sendo desviada para outro ponto. Minos se enterrava com tanta força, que seus pêlos estavam se arrepiando a todo instante.

- Ah, Aiacos. Seja mais atencioso comigo. – Radamanthys pediu.

- Ele não está sendo atencioso com você. Desculpe-me, mas acho que é por minha causa. – Minos comentou com divertimento.

- Eu também acho. Vamos Aiacos, se concentre aqui. – falando isso, sua mão direita se enroscou nos fios azulados, puxando-os levemente, causando um pouco de dor no mais novo.

- "Esses dois vão me matar e se eu abrir a boca para reclamar, eu tenho certeza que eles vão realmente judiar" – refletia, enquanto tentava se concentrar no que Radamanthys lhe pedia.

Aiacos pedia mentalmente para que Radamanthys gozasse logo para sua boca ficar livre para gritar. Ele fechou as pálpebras com força, apoiou-se melhor no colchão e passou a chupar aquele pedaço de carne com gosto, como se fosse um alimento necessário, fazendo um barulho alto, enquanto gemia. Aquilo excitou ainda mais Minos e Radamanthys.

Radamanthys não se agüentou, gozando logo em seguida na boca do mais novo, deixando seus músculos tensos por alguns segundos para depois relaxar e olhar para o rosto sofredor de Aiacos. Mas se Aiacos pensava que teria descanso, ele se enganou, pois sua boca logo foi devorada por uma língua hábil e sedenta.

Quando Aiacos pensou que fosse realmente enlouquecer, ele sentiu suas nádegas ficarem úmidas, e o gozo de Minos começar a escorrer por suas coxas. Aos poucos Minos saiu, dando descanso para o mais novo.

- Agora é minha vez. – falou Radamanthys.

- Es-espere um pouco. – pediu com os olhos arregalados.

- Esperar? Eu não agüento mais esperar.

- E eu quero de novo. – Minos disse, apontando seu membro que continuou ereto mesmo após a ejaculação. – mas vamos cuidar disso primeiro, Radamanthys. – disse, pegando o membro de Aiacos e o colocando na boca, onde começou a chupar logo em seguida.

Aiacos sorriu de canto com aquilo, gostando daquele toque úmido no seu membro. Os gemidos longos, carregados de prazer, estavam ainda mais chamativos. Ele parecia um animalzinho de estimação sendo agradado, enquanto se contorcia na cama. Radamanthys teve a oportunidade de ver isso, Minos apenas ouvia e desejava observar, mas sempre que parava para olhá-lo, Aiacos o encarava com seriedade, como se indagasse o motivo para ter parado. E nesse ritmo acabou gozando, sem demorar muito.

- Ele está acabado. – falou Minos, enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios. – Mas eu ainda quero mais.

- Então vamos os dois de uma vez, eu sei que Aiacos agüentará. – Radamanthys propôs.

Aiacos sentiu seu coração parar uma batida com aquela proposta tão indecente. Ele se sentou no colchão e encarou os dois juizes que lhe sorriam.

- Não! – disse num tom firme, tentando manter um olhar autoritário.

- Como um espectro de Hades, eu sei que isso não será tão difícil para você. Claro que você já suportou coisas piores nos seus treinamentos. – comentou Minos com entusiasmo.

- Coisas piores? Eu nunca enfrentei coisas piores que isso. – murmurou, enquanto cruzava seus braços. – Não vou aceitar isso. Se estão tão necessitados, por que vocês não se dão prazer?

Minos e Radamanthys ficaram se olhando por um longo período de tempo. A chama de seus olhos estava acesa, como se fosse um desafio, mas logo desistiram da idéia e voltaram a olhar para quem desejavam.

- Somos ativos demais para isso. – Radamanthys disse num tom de brincadeira. Eram raros os momentos que o juiz tinha uma conduta tão aberta e bem humorada.

- Concordo com você, Radamanthys.

- Vocês não vão fazer isso...

E antes que Aiacos terminasse de falar, o louro já o puxou para cima, fazendo-o ficar de joelhos para depois abraçar sua cintura.

- Você vai ficar deitado em cima do peito corpo. – e dizendo isso, ele deitou no colchão junto com o corpo menor.

- Boa posição, Radamanthys. Mas não seria melhor colocá-lo sentado, assim ele sentaria nos nossos pênis de uma vez. – comentou sem nenhum pudor.

- Não, isso será um tanto avançado para ele, não acha? Seria melhor assim, pois nós iremos infligir menos dano a ele.

Minos pareceu refletir e concordar. Aiacos não acreditava que o seu destino estava sendo decidido por aqueles dois, ele tentou se remexer e se livrar daquele abraço e esse foi seu grande erro. Minos moveu suas mãos lentamente, fazendo a dança da marionete, controlando Aiacos.

- Sabe, Minos. Eu sempre pensei que você usava essa técnica para outras coisas. – comentou Radamanthys.

- Ela é muito útil. – sorriu.

- Me solta, Minos! – gritou, enquanto sentia seu corpo ser comandado. Aiacos estava deitado confortavelmente, deixando sua cabeça três centímetros abaixo da testa de Radamanthys, que já posicionava seu falo para lhe penetrar.

Minos via de camarote o membro do louro resvalar para dentro, sumindo por completo de sua visão. Aiacos gemia, mas não sentia tanta dor, ao contrário, ele gostava daquilo, já estava acostumado a Radamanthys.

- Mi-Minos! Não... não faça isso! – pediu em desespero, enquanto abria ainda mais suas pernas a mando da técnica do outro juiz. No entanto Minos não ficou mais a controlá-lo, pois Radamanthys fez questão de segurá-lo num abraço espertado.

Radamanthys puxou a cabeça do mais novo para baixo, beijando com ânimo, não deixando a boca de Aiacos descolar da sua. Minos foi entrando aos poucos, sentindo o corpo de Aiacos abrir ainda mais, quando passou a glande tudo ficou mais fácil, Minos começou a entrar e sair, roçando seu membro no corpo de Aiacos e no membro de Radamanthys. Aquilo era excitante demais!

- Ah... Minos! Pare!

- Calma, eu vou ser cuidadoso. – disse, enquanto se segurava para não se enterrar de uma vez.

- Você vai agüentar, Aiacos. Logo vai se acostumar com isso. – Radamanthys falou com cama, enquanto beijava seu rosto.

- Ah... não... vou agüentar! – gritou.

Aos poucos, com cuidado Minos conseguiu colocar seu membro. Ele passou a mão pelas costas de Aiacos que estavam encharcadas de suor. Os dois acariciaram o corpo do mais novo, dando beijos por todo os cantos, Aiacos estava deitado na curva do pescoço do louro. Ele arfava e gemia baixinho, mesmo que nenhum deles se movesse.

- Parece ter se acalmado. – Minos comentou, recuando um pouco seu membro, fazendo Aiacos gemer alto, para depois se mover para frente, dando uma estocada até o final. O mais novo pensou que ia morrer quando Radamanthys começou a mover sua cintura para cima e para baixo, fazendo os dois membros entrarem e saírem ao mesmo tempo.

O pênis de Aiacos estava sendo pressionado entre seu abdômen e o de Radamanthys, aquilo lhe machucava um pouco, mas também fazia que em certos momentos sentisse prazer.

Os gemidos de Aiacos eram intoxicantes, quanto mais ele gemia, mais queriam que ele gemesse. O moreno sentia uma dor imensa no seu corpo, aquilo não estava sendo tão prazeroso, ele parecia estar sendo rasgado ao meio, mas podia ser pior. Ele podia notar que seus camaradas estavam se contendo, que eles poderiam ter lhe tratado como se fosse um boneco sem vida. Alguns minutos foram o suficiente para Aiacos começar a sentir um pouco de prazer naquela loucura, ele não tinha mais controle das suas ações.

- Ah... Aiacos... isso está muito bom. – Radamanthys falou, sentindo seu corpo reagir a tudo aquilo. Com certeza os dias não seriam tão rotineiros se fizessem isso sempre.

O mais novo não dizia mais nada, ele só conseguia gemer e bem alto, com certeza aqueles que passavam pelo castelo podiam ouvir, mas Minos e Radamanthys não se importavam. E Aiacos não conseguia parar de gemer, aquilo estava sendo alucinante.

Aiacos sentiu um líquido quente e espesso no seu interior, Minos havia gozado. Ao poucos o membro de Minos foi recuando, e ele sentou-se na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira de madeira.

- Ah! Isso foi muito bom. – disse Minos com uma voz ofegante, todo o seu corpo estava suado.

- Ah... Ah!... I-isso não... será repetido! – falou Aiacos, olhando Minos de soslaio.

- Mas você vai se acostumar. – insistiu o outro juiz.

Enquanto o diálogo estava correndo, Radamanthys acabou sentando-se na cama, voltando a mover Aiacos para cima e para baixo na vertical dessa vez, voltando às estocadas, procurando seu prazer, enquanto sua mão direita masturbava o pênis de Aiacos. O louro gozou logo no seu interior, e Aiacos acabou lhe seguindo.

O trio estava deitado na cama, exausto. Aiacos tinha uma expressão dolorida na face, seu cenho estava franzido e seus lábios entreabertos estavam avermelhados por tantos beijos e mordidas que havia recebido.

E ficaram assim por um longo tempo até suas pálpebras fecharam-se e adormeceram.

Um bom tempo se passou após esse episódio. A vida dos três juizes era bem diferente desde então. Eles sempre estavam com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e tratavam dos seus afazeres com um bom humor, pois logo que o serviço acabava, eles se encontravam e começavam a se divertir.

Desta vez estavam jogados nos lençóis azulados de Minos. Os juizes estavam sentado, bebendo um pouco de whisky com gelo, enquanto conversavam e acariciavam seus corpos já suados e desnudos.

- Parece que nossos dias de paz finalmente chegaram. – Minos comentou. – A invasão ao santuário de Athena começará amanhã.

- Logo, Lorde Hades irá governar a Terra. – Comentou Radamanthys.

- Hum, eu não vejo a hora desse momento chegar. Parece que estou muito tempo parado. – Aiacos comentou.

Minos e Radamanthys se olharam com malícia diante daquele comenta´rio.

- Muito tempo parado? – Radamanthys indagou.

- Se for isso, nós podemos dar um jeito. – falou Minos, enquanto engatinhava na direção do mais novo.

- "Falei merda de novo". – pensou com tristeza, sendo atacado por dois pares de mãos habilidosas que já conheciam cada ponto de seu corpo.

Os dias certamente não seriam mais os mesmo. Certamente.

OoO

Esse conto foi feito num momento de pura inspiração, saiu num único dia e me proporcionou bons momentos de distração. Eu espero que tenham gostado do meu romance super erótico entre esses três juizes juntos.

Comentários são bem-vindos. O que acharam?

e-mail: gotasdegelo(arroba)hotmail.(ponto).com

6/8/2009

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
